Changements
by hermy83
Summary: Harry et ses amis entament leur dernière année à Poudlard, ils vont se rapprocher de personnes, chose qu'ils ne croyaient pas possible le tout en pleine guerre. Entre missions, amour, combat et entrainements comment tout cela va-t-il finir ?
1. Changements

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant la dernière rentrée du trio infernal de Griffondor à Poudlard. Harry et Hermione avaient rejoint Ron et Ginny au Terrier lieu aussi sécurisé que le QG de l'ordre. Depuis leur arrivée une semaine plus tôt les quatre amis passaient leur temps à s'entraîner au duel, demandant même à Sirius et Remus de les aider quand ces derniers n'étaient pas en mission pour l'ordre, Kingsley et Thonks prenaient le relais quand c'était le cas. De cette façon ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup de progrès. Dumbledore avait mandaté un membre de l'ordre que personne ne connaissait pour leur apprendre à trouver ce qui serait leur élément ainsi qu'a s'en servir. Depuis trois jours chacun d'eux se demandait qui pourrait bien être ce fameux nouveau, mais personne même les membres de l'ordre n'avaient l'air de le savoir.

Harry se trouvait dans le jardin assis par terre le dos appuyé sur un énorme tronc d'arbre réfléchissant à ce qui les attendait cette année à Poudlard, leur dernière. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard pour l'année de ses onze ans chaque année avait vu son lots de perte et de douleur. Il avait failli perdre Sirius deux ans plus tôt dans un combat au ministère, il s'en était fallu de peu. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Ron le rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ron attendit sans rien dire qu'Harry brise le silence. Harry regardait son meilleur ami perdu dans la contemplation du ciel regardant le soleil qui se couchait, il avait changé lui aussi, il avait muri et encore grandi, sa puissance s'était accru, pour la première fois Ron avait compris qu'il était utile. Les disputes avec Hermione se faisaient rares, d'ailleurs même elle disait que ça lui manquait. Mais le plus choquant du point de vue d'Harry était de voir que son meilleur ami pouvait lire des livres de défense pendant des heures, cela l'avait bien fait rire au début, mais Remus sans le vouloir lui avait fait comprendre que ça n'était pas drôle, Ron avait grandi et comme Hermione, lui et Ginny sentait que le danger serait de plus en plus présent. En cela le changement de Ron avait été le plus voyant, tant qu'il prenait ça à la légère tout pouvait encore aller mais maintenant…

-c'est magnifique, dit Harry en brisant finalement le silence.

-oui quand on était petits papa nous emmener la tout les soirs pour qu'on regarde le soleil se coucher, en famille, dit Ron.

-que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

-à Table, dit Simplement Ron en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la maison, sans parler, les mots étaient devenu inutile entre eux. Ils se comprenaient rien qu'en se regardant. Quand ils arrivèrent ils entendirent les cris d'un bébé, Fleur et Bill venaient d'arriver semblaient-ils. Ils se sourirent et entrèrent saluer les nouveaux venus.

-salut p'tit frère, dit Bill en saluant Ron dans une accolade.

-salut ! Ça va ? Demanda Ron

- très bien même si je suis épuisé, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait crier si fort une si petite chose, dit-il en désignant son fils dans les bras de Molly qui regardait le premier né de la nouvelle génération.

-tu m'étonnes, mais ça vaut le coup, dit Ron en souriant à son frère.

-tout à fait, dit simplement Bill.

Ron s'éloigna de son frère et alla retrouver sa mère pour prendre son neveu dans les bras alors que Bill aller dire bonjour au survivant. Hermione et Ginny regardait Ron attendri par cette vision, quand il avait le petit Jack dans les bras il était doux et tendre, il avait toujours était très protecteur mais depuis plusieurs mois, il était plus calme plus posé. Hermione savait que leur béguin l'un pour l'autre était fini, ils étaient comme frère et sœur et il ne cesser de lui montrer, ils pouvaient passer des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien faire que discuter ou lire, tout comme avec Harry leur relation avait changée et elle en était très heureuse. Elle avait gagnait deux frères et une sœur. Son regard coula vers Ginny qui discutaient avec Harry, chacun d'eux avaient cette petite flamme qui lui faisait dire que ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se déclarent, elle était heureuse pour Harry. Maintenant ils étaient sur qu'ensemble ils vaincraient Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Au bien sûr ça ne serait pas pour toute de suite, mais ils finiraient par gagner ils se l'étaient promis. Hermione était nostalgique du temps ou ils ne craignaient qu'une retenue du concierge parce qu'ils se baladaient dans les couloirs. Elle repensa aussi aux disputes qui avaient rythmés leur quotidien pendant six ans, les cours, les moments ou elle leur faisait quasiment leurs devoirs. Ron s'était approché d'elle Jack toujours dans les bras.

-tu veux le prendre ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

-avec plaisir, dit-elle alors qu'il lui glissait avec tendresse son fardeau dans les bras.

Ron la regarda un moment puis lui :

-tu feras une excellente maman quand ça sera ton tour.

-et toi un très bon papa, dit-elle

-je sais, dit-il avec arrogance.

-tu vois Jack Tonton Ron est impossible, dit-elle en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire.

-c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, dit-il avec un sourire en coin en partant rejoindre les jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver.

Hermione qui avait toujours Jack dans les bras se dirigea vers Fleur car le petit bout commençait à se frotter les yeux.

-merci Hermione, je vais aller le coucher, dit Fleur.

-bien tout le monde à table, dit Molly.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

- au faîte quelqu'un sait enfin qui est ce nouveau qui va nous donner des cours ? Demanda enfin Ron après le dessert.

-non mais de toute façon on ne va pas tarder à le savoir vous commencez dans deux jours, dit Sirius regardant Harry en biais.

-oui, dit Harry suspicieux en regardant son parrain comme pour essayer de lire en lui mais il détourna le regard.

Après le repas afin de digérer, les garçons décidèrent de faire une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin alors que les femmes présentent à part Ginny, restèrent dans le salon afin de discuter. Molly avaient préparé du thé et c'est en tricotant qu'elles discutèrent joyeusement.

-oh je voulais vous montrez quelques choses chose, dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Elle alla chercher dans un meuble ce qui ressemblait à deux gros livres et les posa sur la table. Hermione en prit un et l'ouvris.

-c'est un album, expliqua Molly, celui que tu tiens Hermione c'est le vôtre ce sont des photos de vos six premières année à Poudlard, et celui-ci, dit-elle alors que Fleur attrapait le deuxième. C'est celui de votre Mariage ainsi que la naissance de Jack.

Les filles se sourirent et commencèrent à regarder l'album du trio, ouvert et poser sur la table basse du salon Hermione regardait et commenter les photos avec nostalgie. La première photo montrait un le trio pendant la première année.

-le début d'une belle amitié, dit Hermione alors que Fleur et Molly la regardait en souriant.

-et moi qui croyais que vous finiriez par sortir ensemble avec Ron, dit Molly en souriant. Toutes les lettres qu'il nous envoyait ne parlaient que de toi et Harry. Bien sûr elle n'était pas à ton avantage, en tous cas les premières, rit-elle, mais j'ai vite compris que vous deviendriez inséparable, finit-elle alors qu'Hermione souriait.

-oui, je ne changerai notre amitié pour rien au monde, dit Hermione.

Elle continua à tourner les pages de l'album, souriant ou rigolant suivant les photos. Arrivé à leur cinquième année elle vit de plus en plus de photo avec Ginny.

-ont peut dire le « quatuor infernale » maintenant, commenta Fleur en voyant Ginny de plus en plus présente sur les photos.

-oui à partit du moment où on à créer l'AD, elle restait de plus en plus souvent avec nous ce qui au départ n'était pas au goût de Ron, dit Hermione en rigolant, mais il a dut finir par comprendre que sa sœur ne nous volerait jamais à lui.

-tu le savais ? Demanda Molly étonné.

-je m'en suis douté, même si il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je connais Ron et ses réactions, dit-elle, mais comment étiez-vous au courant ? S'étonna Hermione

-quand vous êtes rentré de Poudlard cette année là, juste avant que tu nous rejoignes au QG, expliqua Molly, je voyais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il ne parlait plus à Ginny sauf quand il était obliger ça à fait beaucoup de peine à Ginny. Deux ou trois jours avant que tu n'arrives j'ai trouvé ma fille entrain de pleurer la ou Buck était installer. On a beaucoup parlé puis je suis allé vois Ron. A ce moment il m'a exposé ses craintes.

-Ginny ne m'en a jamais parlé, Dit Hermione

-j'ai fais comprendre à Ron que c'était un nouveau tournant dans votre relation à trois, que maintenant elle en faisait partie intégrante et que rien ne pouvais entacher votre amitié bien au contraire, dit Molly, ensuite il est allé trouver Ginny ils ont discuté longtemps, une fois rassurer l'un et l'autre il l'a accepté.

Elles continuèrent comme ça un moment alternant les discutions et les rires aux vues de certaines photos. Les joueurs revinrent une heure et demie plus tard et commentèrent eux aussi les albums. Vers minuit tous montèrent se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité après une journée d'entraînement.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla en première et descendit sans bruit dans la cuisine où Molly préparait le petit déjeuner parlant avec Sirius et Remus d'après ce qu'elle entendait, elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers et écoutât la conversation, apparemment houleuse entre les deux maraudeurs.

-on devrait lui dire, dit Remus, il à le droit de savoir.

-je ne peux pas, dit Sirius, je sais très bien comment il va réagir.

-tu a raison, railla Remus, c'est plus intelligent de lui cacher sa venu alors qu'il sera là demain.

-Sirius, dit Molly doucement, vous avez tout les deux raisons, de toutes façon il va nous en vouloir on le sait, alors autant lui dire aujourd'hui, afin qu'il n'explose pas devant Nathan.

-tout ça c'est de la faute à Dumbledore, dit Sirius, il aurait du me laisser lui parler de lui quand j'ai été innocenté je lui ai demandé.

-il ne pensait pas le faire rentrer à Londres et encore moins dans l'ordre, dit Molly, et il ne voulait pas les mettre encore plus en danger.

-très bien on lui dira après le petit déjeuner, je crois qu'on peut annuler l'entraînement, dit Sirius.

Hermione repasser la discussion dans sa tête avant d'être interrompu par Ron qui lui passa une main devant le visage qui la fit sursauter.

-tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

-désolé, dit-il en souriant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

-ben…quand je suis descendu j'ai entendu ta mère parler avec Remus et Sirius, expliqua Hermione.

-et alors ? Demanda Ron

-viens, lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle le traîna jusqu'à la chambre des jumeaux vide à cette heure-ci. Après avoir fermé la porte elle jeta un sort de silence puis lui raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-voilà, je ne sais pas qui est ce Nathan, mais ça ne va pas faire plaisir à Harry, finit-elle.

-ils n'ont rien dit qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voix en plus, commenta Ron, y'a plus qu'à attendre que Harry descende.

-oui. Bon allons déjeuner, dit Hermione.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine embrassèrent tout le monde puis déjeunèrent en silence se posant des questions sur ce fameux Nathan. Harry descendit en même temps que Ginny sous le regard suspicieux de Ron. Ginny et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry n'avait rien remarqué.

-Bon on va s'entraîner, dit Harry en se frottant les mains.

-non, dit Sirius silencieux jusque là.

-pourquoi non ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-il faut qu'on vous parle, dit Remus d'un air inquiet.

-mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Ginny.

-non, enfin…venez vous verrez bien, dit-il en leur montrant la porte.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin et se mirent à l'abri du soleil de cette fin Juillet sous l'arbre.

-alors ? Demanda Harry.

-voilà, nous savons qui va vous donner les cours prévu sur les éléments, commença Sirius.

-c'est ça ! s'exclama Harry, tu m'as fait peur.

-ce n'est pas tout. Je vais tout vous dire, dit Sirius encouragé par Remus.

-il s'appelle Nathan, commença Sirius, il à vingt cinq ans, il est sortit premier de toute son année à Beauxbâtons il est aussi doué que toi en défense, il est auror depuis sept ans pour le ministère Français. C'est l'un des meilleurs, continua Sirius, cela fait cinq ans qu'il fait partit de l'ordre, ça fait deux semaines qu'il a rejoint l'Angleterre, il est en mission depuis.

-y'a quelque chose que vous nous dîtes pas, je me trompe ? Demanda Harry en fixant son parrain des yeux.

-ce que Sirius à tellement de mal à te dire c'est que Nathan est ton cousin, déclara Remus.

Tous se figèrent, puis Ron, Hermione et Ginny finirent par regarder Harry qui n'avait encore rien dit. Harry regarda Remus et Sirius un par un.

-comment vous avez pu me cacher ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voie sourde remplie de colère.

-je ne compte pas te mentir, dit Sirius alors qu'Harry grognait à cette phrase. J'ai voulu te le dire depuis que j'ai été innocenté mais Dumbledore me la formellement interdit.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda doucement Ginny voyant que Sirius était vraiment mal.

-ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'il existe deux prophéties en faîtes, expliqua Remus calmement, la tienne et celle de Nathan. Nous l'avons connue tout petit, ses parents sont morts quelques mois avant tes grands parents Potter, ils en on eu la garde nous t'avons raconté comment ils ont été tués, nous ne t'avons pas menti la dessus.

-quand tes grands parents sont morts, continua Sirius, James à voulu le prendre avec lui mais c'était impossible il était trop jeune, donc Dumbledore l'a envoyé en France chez un couple de sorciers très gentil qui faisait partit de l'ordre. Il à toujours su qui il était, aujourd'hui il s'appelle Nathan Tesser mais son vrai nom c'est Potter. Vous avez le même caractère, vous vous ressemblez physiquement sauf vos yeux et il a les cheveux châtains et pas de lunette. Il est revenu pour te connaître et se battre.

-que dit sa prophétie ? Demanda Harry la voie toujours emprunte de colère.

-je ne sais pas exactement mais en gros qu'il doit t'aider à tuer face de serpent, dit Sirius.

Sur cette dernière explication et avant d'exploser il appela son éclair de feu et partit sous le regard triste de son parrain.

-laisse-lui le temps de se calmer Sirius, dit Hermione. Il sera plus calme quand il reviendra.

Sans un mot Sirius partit lui aussi de son côté pour réfléchir. Remus de son côté souffla un bon coup. Il regarda Hermione, Ron et Ginny puis leur dit :

-Nathan est un garçon génial, je suis sure que vous allez très bien vous entendre tout les cinq.

-je le pense aussi, dit Hermione en souriant.

-que peux-tu nous dire sur lui ? Demanda Ginny

-Ben…c'est le même que Harry en plus posé, dit Remus en souriant, oh ! Il sera votre professeur de défense aussi, vous apprendrez beaucoup avec lui.

-tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur lui, dit Ron sortant de son mutisme.

-nous avons passé deux étés avec lui chez les parents de James, on s'est attacher à lui. James prenait souvent de ses nouvelles, ils s'écrivaient souvent tout les deux il à été ravi d'appendre qu'il avait un cousin, dit Remus, quand James et Lily sont morts et que Sirius est partit pour Azkaban je suis partit pour la France. J'ai expliqué à Albus que je voulais lui annoncer moi-même, je ne voulais pas lui dire par lettre. Lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas la nouvelle faisait la une des journaux sorciers. Il était à la fenêtre quand j'ai ouvert le portail du jardin il est venu à ma rencontre et c'est jeter dans mes bras en pleurant. Je lui ai raconté ce que je pouvais, il était jeune à l'époque, mais il m'a tout de suite dit que Sirius n'avait pas fait ça, il en était tellement convaincu quand j'y repense, que je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai été obligé de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas connaître Harry tout de suite qu'il faudrait attendre. L'année de ses seize ans Albus lui as apprit la prophétie et depuis il s'entraîne avec acharnement pour l'accomplir et aider Harry de son mieux.

-tu l'as revu chaque année ? Demanda Ginny

-oui dès que j'ai pu j'y suis allé, dit Remus, et quand il a été innocenté Sirius m'a accompagner. Je le considère comme Harry ils sont mes neveux. Il connaît tout de son cousin nous lui avons tout raconté. Il à hâte de vous rencontrez tout les quatre.

-nous aussi, assura Hermione. Je suis sure qu'Harry aussi, il sera calmer quand il rentrera et tout s'arrangera.

-je l'espère, dit Remus avec un sourire triste.

Alors que chacun réfléchissait ils entendirent du bruit dans le placard à balai Ginny se leva.

-je vais aller le voir, dit-elle.

-nous on rentre, dit Hermione en se levant, je vais aller m'entraîner un peu.

-moi aussi, Remus ? Demanda Ron

-je vais venir arbitrer, de toute façon je ne crois pas qu'il aura envie de me parler donc…

Ron, Hermione et Remus se dirigèrent vers la maison alors que Ginny aller rejoindre Harry.

-ça va mieux ? Demanda Ginny.

Il se retourna et lui sourit.

-oui ça me fait du bien de voler, dit Harry, j'avais besoin d'encaisser.

-je comprends, pas facile d'entendre ce genre de nouvelle. Remus nous as parlé de Nathan tu veux en savoir plus ?

-je t'écoute, dit-il, raconte moi.

-c'est Remus qui lui as annoncé pour tes parents et pour Sirius aussi, il a été très triste mais il a tout de suite su du haut de ses sept ans que Sirius n'étais pas responsable. A seize ans comme toi il a appris pour vos prophéties. Depuis il s'entraîne pour les accomplir, ce sera notre nouveau prof de défense à Poudlard, Remus dit que nous apprendrons beaucoup de chose à son contact, et qu'on s'entendra très bien avec lui.

-Remus le voyait souvent alors ?

-oui chaque année, il la vue, il sait tout de toi et de nous, quand Sirius à été libéré ils y sont allé tout les deux. Il te ressemble mais il est plus posé, plus calme.

-je ne sais même pas si je dois leur en vouloir ou pas ? dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

-Harry, Sirius est triste, Remus aussi et Dumbledore la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était vous protéger tout les deux, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour lui, dit Ginny avec douceur.

Harry la regarda un long moment se perdant dans ses yeux azur.

-tu as raison, merci, tu sais où est mon cher parrain ? Demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux

-sur la bute il n'en a pas bougé depuis que tu nous as quitté à moins qu'il ne soit rentré, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry se leva et l'aida à en faire de même, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit à la rencontre de son parrain.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la bute Sirius était dos à lui, il souffla un bon coup puis s'avança. Il prit place près de lui et écouta le silence.

-je suis désolé, dit Sirius au bout d'un moment.

-je sais. Dit-il simplement.

-il faut que tu sache que Molly le connaît aussi c'était la meilleure amie de la mère de Nathan, c'est sa marraine. D'ailleurs ça à été très difficile pour elle, de ne pas pouvoir le voir aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Bill et Tonks sont ses amis d'enfance ils ne se sont revu que depuis qu'il est de retour.

-ok, juste pour être sur, c'est la dernière chose que tu me cachais ? Demanda Harry.

-la dernière, foi de maraudeur, dit Sirius en esquissant un petit sourire.

-on rentre Molly va s'inquiéter, dit-il en lui rendant un sourire.

Tout en rentrant au Terrier ils discutèrent de Nathan de son enfance, enfin ce que Sirius savait en tout cas, il finit par lui dire avec une grimace.

-je sens que vous allez nous en faire voir à tout les deux, se lamenta Sirius.

-nous cinq, cher parrain, nous cinq, dit Harry avec un sourire tout à fait Potter selon Sirius qui grimaça.

-que Merlin nous protège, dit Sirius alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire et finit par le suivre.

C'est en riant qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, tout le monde les regardait content que les choses ne se soit pas envenimer.

Ils passèrent la journée à s'entraîner et le soir bien qu'exciter de rencontrer enfin Nathan ils se couchèrent tôt, la journée du lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos.


	2. Elements

Le lendemain ils passèrent la matinée à l'air libre faisant des duels amicaux. Sous le regard de Sirius et Remus qui désespérer avait abandonné de leur donner un cours normale, c'est vers onze heures qu'ils arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent des éclats de rire qui venait de l'intérieur, se demandant ce qu'il se passait ils rejoignirent Molly et Tonks. Molly serrait un jeune homme dans ses bras l'étouffant presque, tous comprirent qu'il s'agissait de Nathan, souriant il serrait lui aussi Molly content de la retrouver enfin.

Lorsque Nathan vit Harry il relâcha sa marraine et s'avança vers lui, les larmes aux yeux il le serra aussi fort qu'il put.

-ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, dit-il la voix pleine de sanglots et en relâchant Harry.

-je suis content de te connaître, dit Harry en lui souriant.

Molly pleurait de joie tandis que Remus qui serrait Tonks dans ses bras et Sirius les regardait ravie qui se rencontrent enfin.

-salut les tontons, dit Nathan en regardant les maraudeurs.

-Nathan, siffla Sirius, je t'ai déjà répéter cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-moi aussi je suis contente de te voir tonton, dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, t'inquiètes Harry je vais te donner pleins de trucs pour les faire tourner en bourrique.

-oh pauvre, dit simplement Remus.

-eh oui ! dit-il, puis il se retourna vers les trois autres puis se présenta. Je suis Nathan Potter Tesser, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà.

-en effet, moi c'est…

-Ginny, dit-il, et toi Hermione ou Mione et enfin Ron, finit-il, Sirius et Remus m'ont raconté toute votre vie enfin surtout celle d'Harry.

-on est ravi de te rencontrer, dit Ron en lui serrant la main.

-moi aussi, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Bon à part ça où est Arthur ? demanda-t-il

-au ministère mais il rentrera tôt il voulait te voir dès que tu rentrer de mission, dit Molly en attendant nous allons finir le repas vous n'avez qu'à sortir prendre l'air.

-heu… nous on va allez voler un peu, dit Ron à Hermione et Ginny.

-c'est partit, dit Ginny.

-Harry on va se balader ? Proposa Nathan.

-allons-y.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la bute, ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry ne savait pas très bien par où commencer Nathan du s'en apercevoir car il prit les devant.

-lorsque je suis partit pour la France, j'étais le petit garçon le plus malheureux de la terre, Je venais de perdre mes parents et ensuite mon oncle et ma tante. Et pour couronner le tout on me séparait du reste de ma famille, Ton père, Sirius et Remus était pour moi ma seule famille. La première semaine je ne mangeais presque pas, je ne jouais pas. Je recevais tout les jours des lettres de mes tontons, dit-il avec un sourire. Enfin je ne savais pas lire, donc il les ensorcelait pour qu'elle parle. Je les ai gardé, je te les ferai écouter toute à l'heure si tu veux.

-avec plaisir, dit Harry en souriant.

-voyant qu'au bout d'une semaine je n'allais pas bien ma mère à demander à Dumbledore de faire venir James, Sirius et Remus. A la surprise de ma mère il a accepté ils ont passé toutes les vacances de noël avec moi, c'est la que j'ai rencontré ta mère pour la première fois, elle est venu avec eux. Elle était magnifique, j'en suis tombé raide dingue, dit-il en riant. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai repris pieds, elle avait un don pour alléger les peines, même si elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de les faire disparaître.

-c'est comme ça que tout le monde me l'as décrit.

-mon enfance à été rythmé de façon que toutes les vacances les maraudeurs et Lily les passait avec moi, enfin jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, ensuite avec l'ordre il ne pouvait plus venir aussi souvent, mais j'avais des nouvelles chaque semaines. Puis un jour Remus est venu, le matin même je lisais la mort de tes parents dans les journaux. Il m'a tout raconté enfin ce qu'il pouvait, j'étais trop jeune pour être au courant de certaines chose. Tu sais Remus à toujours garder un œil sur toi il me parlait de toi dans toutes ses lettres ou quand il venait me voir, il était vert de rage à cause de ton cousin mais ça je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard.

-pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu quand tu as étais majeur ? Demanda Harry.

-la vérité étais que je n'aurai pas pu t'approcher à cause de tes moldus, mais c'était aussi trop tôt, je ne pouvais pas encore faire face à mon passé. Pendant des années j'ai cru que tout ça c'était de ma faute, que je portais malheur, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

-tout comme moi, dit Harry, on se ressemble là-dessus.

-seulement j'espère que tout comme moi tu as enfin compris que l'unique fautif était Voldemort.

-oui aujourd'hui j'ai enfin compris mais j'ai mis du temps.

-je comprends. Mais maintenant je ne te quitte plus, on va rattraper le temps perdu et se battre ensemble.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis sous l'injonction de Molly ils rentrèrent manger.

-qu'est-ce qu'elle ma manquer cette maison, dit Nathan.

-en tous cas tu as beaucoup manqué à ta marraine, dit Harry.

-elle aussi, ça a était un grand vide. Je la voyais presque tout les jours quand j'étais petit. Et puis du jour au lendemain je n'avais plus que mes photos pour me rappeler d'elle, les seuls à avoir le droit de me voir étaient les maraudeurs puis Lily, dit Nathan.

Ils passèrent le repas à rire et à discuter. L'après-midi il fut décidé qu'ils ne commenceraient l'entraînement que le lendemain, laissant ainsi aux jeunes le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. C'est donc installé dans le jardin à l'abri du soleil que le quatuor raconta ses frasques à un Nathan mort de rire.

-eh bien il s'en passe des choses à Poudlard, dit-il quand il eut calmé son fou rire.

-tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible à Beauxbâtons, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-pas vraiment, je passais mon temps dans la bibliothèque, je voulais devenir le meilleur auror de France.

-ah ben tu va bien t'entendre avec Mione, dit Ron, elle adore les livres.

Hermione donna un coup à Ron alors que Nathan la regardait en souriant. Ginny regarda Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil, comprenant qu'Hermione ne laissait pas Nathan indifférent.

-tu es content de venir enseigner à Poudlard ? Demanda Ginny.

-oui j'en ai toujours rêvé, quand Albus me la proposait je n'en revenais pas, j'ai accepté tout de suite.

-on est content d'avoir enfin un bon professeur, dit Hermione, depuis Remus on n'a pas vraiment été gâté.

-je suis au courant.

-de toute façon nous on a plus besoin de cours de défense, dit Ron d'un air suffisant. Faisant rire tout le monde.

-très bien tu es donc le premier que je prends duel demain matin, répondit Nathan en souriant.

-pas de problème, dit-il.

-d'ailleurs pour demain, chacun votre tour je ferai un duel avec vous afin de voir vos capacité, ensuite l'après-midi c'est méditation afin de trouver votre élément, expliqua Nathan, en attendant on rentre je voudrais profiter un peu de ma marraine et des tontons.

Ils se levèrent puis rentrèrent au Terrier tout en discutant, Nathan et Hermione discutaient des futurs cours, tandis que Ginny les regardait et Ron et Harry eux parlait de faire un match de Quidditch après le dîner.

-alors vous vous êtes bien amuser ? Demanda Molly en les voyants entrer.

-je connais toutes les frasques qu'ils ont faites à Poudlard, dit Nathan.

-oui eh bien j'espère que tu les surveilleras mieux que les autres, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-attends ma chère marraine si Severus n'as pas réussi, comment veux-tu que moi je fasse ? Demanda-t-il.

-tu connais Rogue ? Demanda Harry.

-oui, c'était mon émissaire quand j'étais en France, dit Nathan.

-et tu t'entends bien avec lui ? Demanda Harry.

-oui ça étais un peu dur au départ mais je lui ai fais comprendre que Potter ne rimais pas avec James, à croire que j'ai réussi, dit-il fier de lui.

Les plus jeunes étaient septiques mais ne dirent rien d'autres vue le regard noir de représailles que leur lançait Molly si ils continuaient sur le sujet. Quand Arthur rentra ce soir là, il fut ravi d'y trouver Nathan. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry était ravi de connaître son cousin et de voir que chacun d'entre eux s'entendait bien. Il remarqua aussi que Nathan s'entendait très bien avec Hermione ce qui le fit sourire.

-qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Ginny

-regarde, dit-il en montrant discrètement Nathan et Hermione.

-à croire qu'on existe plus, dit Ginny en souriant.

-si ça la rends heureuse alors tant mieux.

-tout à fait d'accord.

-qui veut du thé ? Demanda Molly en se levant.

Tous levèrent la main sauf Nathan qui regardait Molly en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire en lui disant :

-toi je sais ce que tu veux, dit-elle, j'en ai acheté exprès pour toi.

-c'est quoi ? Demanda Sirius curieux.

-quand il était petit la seule qu'il prenait pour le goûter c'était un chocolat chaud avec six marshmallows, dit-elle en souriant.

-moi je veux bien la même chose en faîtes, dit Hermione avec un regard gourmand

Enfin de compte tout les jeunes prirent comme Nathan faisant sourire Molly. Vers minuit tout le monde partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin c'est Molly qui vint les réveiller, les filles se levèrent tout de suite alors que les garçons Nathan compris traîner au lit il y retourna donc une deuxième fois.

-DEBOUT TOUT DE SUITE OU JE LAISSE SIRIUS ET REMUS VOUS REVEILLER ! hurla-t-elle.

Nathan se réveilla d'un coup étonner, n'ayant jamais entendu sa marraine hurler de la sorte. Harry et Ron le regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-elle à de sacrée corde vocale, dit-il revenu de sa surprise.

-et encore là c'est rien, dit Harry en se levant. Bon allez vaut mieux descendre.

-oui parce que je n'ai pas trop envie que les prochains à monter ce soit les tontons, dit Nathan en souriant.

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner sous les regards goguenards des maraudeurs.

-dommage ont seraient bien monté, dit Sirius un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-laisse tomber je te ferai pas ce plaisir, tonton, dit-il après avoir embrassé Molly.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir puis finit de déjeuner. Il se leva en même temps que Remus.

-vous partez ? Demanda Harry.

-oui on à une mission, dit Remus, on rentrera demain soir.

-faîtes attention, dirent-ils en chœur.

-ne vous inquiéter pas pour nous, dit Sirius, mais vous avaient intérêt à bien travailler.

Les plus jeunes se regardèrent en souriant et ils lui dirent tous en chœur :

-oui tonton.

-tu as déjà une mauvaise influence sur eux, Nathan, dit Sirius.

-et j'en suis fier, répondit-il avec suffisance en faisant rire tout le monde.

Les deux maraudeurs partirent et vingt minutes plus tard les plus jeunes sortirent dans le jardin afin de commencer leur entraînement.

-bon on va commencer par faire des duels, dit Nathan, comme promis je commence avec Ron.

Celui-ci s'avança délimitant un périmètre de sécurité Nathan invoqua un dôme afin qu'aucun sort ne blesse qui que ce soit. Ils commencèrent le duel sous les regards des trois autres et de Molly qui les regardait depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-chérie, appela Arthur, que fais-tu ?

-je regarde mon filleul et mon fils se battre, dit-elle.

-tu t'inquiètes trop, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-ce sont mes enfants et maintenant que j'ai enfin récupéré Nathan, je ne veux plus le perdre, dit-elle en se mettant dans les bras de son mari.

-je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais je suis fier de chacun d'eux. Et puis maintenant ils peuvent se battre, ils sont capables de se défendre, bien sûr je préférerai qu'on n'en arrive pas là mais tu sais comme moi que Nathan et Harry sont impliqués dans ce combat quoi qu'on fasse. Hermione, Ginny et Ron ne les laisseront pas tomber alors autant qu'ils apprennent à se battre.

-je sais mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter pour eux. J'aurai tellement aimé qu'ils ne connaissent pas cette guerre.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder les garçons se battre. Dehors on avait l'impression que le duel était équilibrer mais Nathan gagna en se servant de son élément, la terre, en donnant un coup de poings dans le sol il fit tomber Ron qu'il désarma.

-je suis impressionner Remus et Sirius ont fais du beau travail, vue le niveau de Ron je pense qu'on peut tout de suite passer à la méditation, dit Nathan, je ne doute pas que vous soyez tous aussi bon.

-vous allez avaler ceci, dit-il en faisant apparaître quatre fioles d'un liquide transparent, ensuite vous vous allonger confortablement par terre, dit Nathan, très bien. Maintenant vous videz votre esprit et pensez à un endroit que vous aimez plus que tout, un endroit ou vous allez pour vous détendre, et laissez-vous aller, dit-il.

Il fit apparaître un livre et s'adossa contre l'arbre du jardin et commença sa lecture sachant qu'ils en avaient pour un moment. Au bout de deux heures Hermione se réveilla de sa transe, Nathan la regardait en souriant il lui fit signe de s'approcher afin de ne pas déranger les autres.

-alors ? Demanda-t-il

-la glace, répondit-elle, c'était reposant, calme, mais froid quand même, dit-elle.

-bientôt tu ne ressentiras plus le froid.

-d'après toi les autres ils vont être quoi ? demanda-t-elle

-d'après mes pronostics, Harry sera terre, Ron sera feu, quand à Ginny je ne sais pas, elle pourra être n'importe lequel ça lui ira à merveille, dit-il en regardant les trois autres endormis.

-et moi tu avais deviné ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-oui la glace, discrète mais avec un sacrée caractère, tu ne te laisse pas faire tu attaque que quand tu n'as pas le choix, dit-il.

Ils se turent et restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Ron se réveille. Hermione tourna tout de suite le regard et rougis.

-alors ? Demanda Hermione.

-feu, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

-très bien mais il faudra faire attention ce sera le plus dure et le plus long à maîtriser, dit Nathan.

-en tout cas c'était…puissant, dit-il.

Harry et Ginny se réveillèrent en même temps, ce qui fit sourire les autres.

-la terre, dit Ginny.

-moi, commença-t-il, j'ai senti plusieurs trucs qui était différent mais…complémentaires, tu penses qu'on peut en avoir plus d'un ?

-tu en as la preuve devant toi, dit Nathan en souriant.

-Hermione tu en as déjà entendu parler ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

-eh bien j'ai lu quelque chose comme ça dans un livre, mais ils n'y avaient pas de noms, rien que ses éléments.

-qu'avait-il comme éléments ? Demanda Nathan.

-la glace et la terre, si je me souviens bien, dit-elle.

-tout comme moi, avoua-t-il, qu'as-tu ressentit ? Demanda Nathan en regardant Harry.

-la chaleur, c'était très fort, très prenant et puis quelque chose de plus calme ou tu es serein.

-le feu et la terre, vous verrez comme moi, que c'est très reposant de communier avec elle, les plantes, les animaux, c'est magique, dit-il en regardant Ginny et son cousin. Harry ça va être plus dur pour toi, il faudra que tu les maîtrise un par un, que tu arrive à différencier ce que tu auras besoin pour l'un et pour l'autre afin de les invoquer.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit.

-bon je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai faim, dit Ron.

-allez en route, mauvaise troupe, dit Nathan en rigolant.

Molly les attendaient pour déjeuner, ils s'installèrent à leur place puis commencèrent à manger, tout en racontant ce qu'ils avaient ressentit pendant leur transe. Molly les regardait avec tendresse, quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait dit qu'ils prenaient cette guerre à la légère mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, ils savaient tous plus ou moins ce qu'ils allaient endurer cette année et jusqu'à ce que la guerre se finisse. Ils reprirent l'entraînement dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger.

-très bien maintenant il faut que vous puissiez faire venir votre élément jusqu'à vous, eh non Harry et Ginny on ne met pas sa main dans la terre afin que ça aille plus vite, Dit-il en souriant, vous devez pouvoir vous en servir à n'importe quel moment, Hermione n'aura pas la chance d'en rencontrer souvent, donc, vous devez l'appeler à vous.

Il se leva et leur fit une démonstration, autour de lui se forma une grosse crevasse, ils furent étonner de voir que ça ne lui demander pas beaucoup d'effort.

-on dirait que tu fais ça comme ça, comme y'avait rien de plus facile, dit Ron, c'est incroyable.

-et avec le temps ça sera pareil pour vous, dit Nathan, il faut être en parfaite communion avec votre éléments pour pouvoir l'utiliser facilement. Maintenant vous aller recommencer à méditer, ne penser à rien il faut que vous fusionniez avec votre nouveau pourvoir.

Il leur redonna une fiole chacun puis ils repartirent en transe. Il rejoignit la maison. Afin de discuter un peu avec Molly tout en surveillant leur réveil.

-ils sont doués, dit-il, je suis impressionner.

-ils se sont beaucoup entraîner. Pendant leur cinquième année comme ils n'apprenaient rien avec Ombrage ils ont décidé de s'entraîner eux même, et tout les membres ont fais beaucoup de progrès après ça, dit Molly.

-je suis tellement content d'être ici, de fêter ses dix sept ans avec lui, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie, dit-il en souriant.

-nous aussi on est ravi que tu sois là, avec ta famille, maintenant qu'on ta récupérer je ne te lâche plus.

-moi non plus, merci marraine, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il les observa de loin, surtout Hermione, elle est sublime, de long cheveux bouclés, des grands yeux magnifique, rien à voir avec les photos qu'il avait vue de leur première année. Il la trouvait belle, intelligente, drôle, il trouvait étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas de petit ami il s'en étonna auprès de sa marraine qui lui répondit en souriant.

-tu sais avant sa quatrième année, Hermione passer son temps dans les livres, ensuite elle à eu un gros béguin pour Ron réciproque d'ailleurs, mais ils ont fini par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient comme frère et sœur.

-et Ginny, dit-il afin de sauver les apparences.

-eh bien j'espère bien que dans très peu de temps Harry finira par prendre son courage à deux mains ce qui fera de moi la plus heureuse, dit-elle en riant.

-et Ron ? Autant jouer le jeu à fond se dit-il.

-le temps nous le dira, dit-elle simplement. Mais fait attention, je considère Hermione comme ma fille et j'ai beau te considérer comme mon fils toi aussi, si tu la fait souffrir…elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, dans un mois je serai leur professeur, dit-il avec amertume.

Elle le regarda en se disant que ce n'est pas ça qui empêcherai les choses de se faire.

Au bout d'une heure il finit par les rejoindre, il était entrain de lire quand Harry se réveilla. Il s'approcha de lui.

-tu lis quoi ?

-oh rien un livre de défense, dit-il, alors comment ça c'est passer ?

-bien j'étais en parfaite harmonie, tu as raison ça détends, je me sens…libre, dit Harry.

-c'est ce que j'ai ressenti moi aussi.

Il lui raconta ses premières transes, pendant que les autres se réveiller doucement. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche avant de dîner.

Harry fut le dernier à descendre et fut surpris d'entendre un énorme « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » quand il arriva en bas, il n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était le jour de ses dix sept ans, sa majorité, enfin…

Ils mangèrent un fabuleux repas préparé par Molly, et un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire, puis vint l'ouverture des cadeaux.

-tiens ça c'est le mien, dit Nathan en lui tendant un paquet.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un album avec toutes les photos d'enfance avec les maraudeurs et sa mère il en eut les larmes aux yeux et se leva pour serrer Nathan dans ses bras.

-c'est pas grand-chose, j'ai copié le mien je pensais que ça te ferai plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

-merci c'est merveilleux, dit Harry.

-ça c'est le nôtre à Arthur et moi, dit Molly.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une montre.

-c'est une tradition à chaque majorité d'un fils on lui offre une montre, dit Arthur.

-merci c'est magnifique, dit-il en pensant que son plus cadeau c'était son acceptation définitive dans cette grande famille.

Il alla serrer Arthur et Molly dans ses bras puis ouvrit ses autres paquets il reçut des farces des chez Fred et Georges puis des livres de la part des professeurs Macgonagal et Dumbledore, ainsi que des sucreries de chez Zonko. Hermione décréta qu'elle irait bien faire une ballade nocturne.

-pourquoi pas ? dit Ginny

-moi aussi, dit Harry

-moi non, je vais me coucher j'en peux plus, dit Ron

-oui nous aussi, dit Molly en parlant pour elle et Arthur.

-Nathan tu viens ? Demanda Harry.

-j'arrive, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les autres déjà prêt à partir.

-bonne nuit, dirent-ils en sortant.

-on monte jusqu'à la bute ? Proposa Hermione.

-on te suit, dit Ginny en attrapant la main d'Harry et de le trainait avec elle faisant rire Hermione et Nathan.

-elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Nathan.

-oh oui ! Et encore elle est calme là, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Ils se turent un moment c'est Nathan qui brisa le silence.

-ça va ? Demanda-t-il, tu as l'air soucieuse d'un coup.

-oh tu sais je me demande comment va se finir cette année.

-je crois que nous allons devoir livré bataille, il est étrangement calme en ce moment, aucune agression, rien.

-j'aimerai tellement qu'on en finisse maintenant, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure.

-je sais. Dit-il simplement.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de la bute ils se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre en regardant Harry et Ginny se chamaillaient comme des gamins.

-ça fait du bien de le voir insouciant, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

-on dirait un vrai gosse, dit-il en riant.

-il n'ya que Ginny qui arrive à lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il se passe, elle a un don.

-comme Lily, elle me fait penser à elle, elle lui ressemble beaucoup, je crois que c'est dans les gênes Potter le goût pour les rousses, dit-il en rigolant.

-pourquoi toi aussi tu préfère les rousses ? dit-elle taquine.

-non je préfère les châtains clair, dit-il en se perdant dans son regard chocolat.

Il prit sa main et leurs doigts se croisèrent comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde il se détacha de son regard n'entendant plus les rires d'Harry et Ginny, il sourit en les regardant.

-regarde, dit-il.

-c'est pas trop tôt, dit Hermione en souriant elle aussi.

Ils les regardèrent le petit couple entrain de s'embrasser et Hermione retira sa main de celle de Nathan, quand elle vit Harry et Ginny se rapprocher d'eux. Mais elle ne vit pas le regard triste de Nathan, qui se recomposa une tête joyeuse quand son cousin arriva.

-j'ai gagné, dit Ginny, j'ai mis un Potter chaos

-très drôle, dit Harry grognon.

-arrête ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content d'avoir perdu, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire taquin.

Ils parlèrent encore deux bonnes heures quand Hermione leur rappela qu'ils avaient un entraînement quelques heures plus tard. Ils se dirent au revoir devant la chambre de Ginny. Et les garçons montèrent se coucher.


End file.
